Verdadero Amor
by LilyRyddle
Summary: Lily... 1979. Crónica de un amor imposible... Tom, ¿James?, y una profecía.
1. Chapter 1

_Lily aún vive con los Evans, al igual que Petunia, con quien todavía se lleva bien, y ya está en la Orden._

**Verdadero Amor **

Petunia subió las escaleras para volver a su habitación. Esa noche tenía un sueño intranquilo, acompañado del ruido que había creído oír tan solo hace unos instantes.

Se levantó a la cocina, sigilosa, y no le dio ninguna importancia al no ver nada anormal (y Petunia odiaba cualquier cosa que sonara a "anormal"). Bebió de un vaso de agua y allí estaba de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras dispuesta a volver a su cuarto para intentar seguir con su sueño. Pasó por delante del cuarto de su hermana pequeña, con la puerta entreabierta.

Echó un vistazo. Si algo había de "anormal" en su casa, ésa era sin duda su hermana. Y aunque todo parecía normal, con las luces apagadas, de repente oyó algo.

Un susurro que provenía de dentro. ¿Acaso su hermana se había vuelto loca y ahora, encima, hablaba sola? No, la voz no la pertenecía a ella. Era una voz masculina; aunque suave y...no supo describirlo, pero esa voz la heló la sangre y a la vez la daba una sensación de confort, de seguridad...

Se decidió a asomarse lo más sigilosa posible por la rendija que dejaba la puerta.

- ¿Los Dementores?- ésa sí era la voz de su hermana.

¿De qué estaba hablando¿Demen-qué?

- Sí, ya sabes, los guardianes de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos...- de nuevo la voz masculina, horrible y reconfortante por igual.

Hablaban en susurros...

- Ya sé lo que son los Dementores¿pero era necesario?- su hermana otra vez. Ya no aguantaba más. ¿Acaso no decían que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Le echó narices a la cosa y asomó la vista por la rendija. Y allí los vio.  
Su hermana, tumbada en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de aquel chico, que permanecía sentado y acariciándola suavemente el cabello.

Ese chico... Ese chico...

Aunque pasara una vida entera, Petunia no olvidaría jamás a ese chico. Y lo peor de todo fue el que no supo la causa. Ni siquiera lo veía bien, ya que la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que entraba a través de las rendijas de la persiana, que afortunadamente en aquel caso, daba a la cama de su hermana, con lo que así los podría ver mejor que de otra forma. Pero ese chico...No era feo, todo lo contrario, pero había algo en él que, como en su voz, hizo que Petunia se quedase aterrada.

Quizás fuese el cómo miraba a su hermana...No, no había nada malo  
en esa mirada, no en esa...Pero sí en algo, algo que hacía que ese chico fuera terrible, o esa sensación le dio a Petunia...

De pronto todo paró, el chico dejó de mirar a su hermana y se fijó en los alrededores. ¿La habría oído¿O quizás visto? No, imposible. No había hecho ningún ruido y la luz era escasa.

- ¿Qué...- volvía a oírse la voz de su hermana, pero "el chico terrible" la interrumpió, poniendo su dedo índice ante sus labios.  
- Shh...- hizo un gesto de silencio- He oído algo.

Entonces Petunia vio cómo el chico se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y sacaba algo, algo fino y alargado. Algo como la que había visto que usaba su hermana. Una varita...

Decidió que era hora de darse media vuelta y volver tan rápido como le fuera posible y sin hacer ruido a su cuarto, pero justo en ese mismo momento algo la agarró y la empujó hasta el interior del cuarto de su hermana. Cuando aquella fuerza invisible dejó de presionarla, cayó al suelo, boca arriba. Volvió a ver frente a ella al chico, que la miraba fijamente. Ahora que lo veía mejor la dio más miedo aún.

- ¡Petunia!- oyó exclamar a su hermana, que aún así susurraba para no despertar a sus padres.- ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo?

Petunia se incorporó, olvidándose por un momento del chico y mirando a su hermana.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo¿no crees, Lily¿Quién es éste?- señaló al chico, que la miraba impasible- ¿Qué tienes con él?  
- Ahora no, Petunia. Despertarás a nuestros padres...  
- ¿Y qué si los despierto¿Temes que te vean con...éste... ehm...como tú...

- Se acabó. - El chico agitó su varita, haciendo que Petunia volviese a ser presionada contra el suelo, solo que esta vez inmovilizada.

- Escucha, muggle...- el chico ahora la hablaba a ella, volviendo a mirarla de aquella forma, con un aire de diversión en su mirada vacía, su mirada terrible. Terrible como él...Petunia sintió como temblaba de terror - Bastante paciencia tiene Lily aguantando a una hermana como tú, pero yo no tengo tanta, no soy tan benevolente...¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?-Acercó su rostro más al de ella, disfrutando con su miedo.

- Tom, por favor, déjala...- su hermana le pidió con tono suplicante. El tal Tom se giró para mirarla y, volviendo a agitar su varita, liberó a Petunia, que le observaba con los ojos desorbitados, retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que ya estuvo fuera de la habitación de su hermana, echando a correr hacia la suya. Una cosa la tenía clara, aparte de la crueldad que había visto reflejada en ese Tom: no volvería a tocar los asuntos de su hermana, y menos si estaban relacionado con él...

Lily se despertó y lo primero que vio fue que Tom ya se había ido. Por una parte eso la tranquilizó, después del percance de esa misma noche. Ahora tendría que hablar con su "querida" hermana...

No le agradó mucho la idea, sobre todo con lo cerrada que era Petunia para todo lo relacionada con ella y con su mundo. Se levantó y se puso una camiseta de manga larga por encima.

Después salió para desayunar. Sus padres ya habrían salido para el trabajo. Su padre era médico y su madre era profesora en un instituto de secundaria.

Ambos entendían a la perfección todo lo relacionado con Lily. De hecho les gustaba... No como a su hermana, que ya no es que no la gustase, es que lo detestaba. Por eso (y porque Tom, a su vez, no aguanta a los muggles) se temió ayer lo peor.

Afortunadamente se quedó en nada. Alguna que otra amenaza por parte de Tom a Petunia, lo cual no la venía nada mal (así no los molestaría más, al menos de que quisiera morir). Al bajar a la cocina se encontró allí a su hermana, desayunando. Se miraron y no se dijeron nada. De hecho Petunia le dirigió a Lily una mirada que rozaba el odio. El silencio y la tensión lo inundaron todo durante un largo tiempo, hasta que a Petunia se le ocurrió preguntar:

- ¿Quién era ese Tom?  
- Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías.- respondió Lily- Lo creas que no, estaba deseando hablar contigo...  
- Yo también... Ahora cuenta.  
- Es...- Lily calló por un breve instante, pensando la respuesta- ¿Mi novio?  
- ¿Es una respuesta o una pregunta? Y además creía que estabas saliendo con un tal Potter...  
- No sé cómo explicártelo...-miro a su hermana- Y con James estuve saliendo en Séptimo Año. Ya llevo tres fuera de Hogwarts. Aquello nunca funcionaría, lo sé...- Lily suspiró.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Nunca funcionaría una relación sin amor...  
- ¿Y ésta sí?  
Lily no respondió a esa insinuación.  
- Estás enamorada de él...- volvió a decir Petunia. Lily no supo distinguir si era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero esa vez tampoco habló. Petunia exhaló aire y, cogiendo su plato, se levantó al fregadero.  
- Y...- hablaba nuevamente ella- ¿Habéis...? Ya sabes...  
Aunque le estaba dando la espalda a Lily, ésta supo que se había sonrojado, y soltó una risilla por lo bajo.  
- No- aquella vez sí respondió- Esta noche no...  
- ¿Cómo que "esta noche no"?- Petunia parecía algo indignada- ¿Quieres decir que esta no pero otras sí o qué?  
Lily la miró divertida y afirmó con la cabeza. Petunia se sonrojó aún más.  
Nunca se había imaginado a su hermana pequeña haciendo... cosas con otra persona. Y encima antes que ella, que era lo más indignante.  
- Pues a mí no me gusta- dijo en tono tajante.  
Lily se sorprendió por la forma en que lo dijo.  
- ¿Y eso?- la preguntó- Si no es feo ni nada...  
- Para nada- admitió- Pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Tiene algo... no sé, horrible. Sí, algo terrible...  
De pronto la mirada de Lily se ensombreció.  
- Sí- dijo- Así es, pero, cuando está conmigo, Petunia, él es muy distinto. Es... no sé cómo explicarlo...  
- No, si lo que pasa es muy sencillo- Petunia parecía de nuevo enfadada- Tú le quieres y él se comporta así contigo porque lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama, y lo consigue...  
- Eso no es cierto- Lily también parecía ahora enojada- Tú no lo conoces... Tú no lo conoces –repitió con la mirada fija en Petunia-. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarlo?  
- Esta noche ya vi suficiente, hermana. Y, créeme, te traerá problemas. Ese "Tom" te romperá el corazón. Y espera a dar gracias a que tan solo sea eso.  
- No eres distinta de ellos...- la reprochó Lily- No, en absoluto. Por mucho que te esfuerces eres igual a todos ellos, "querida hermana". Y tú no tienes derecho a llamarle Tom...  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame?  
- Pues por el nombre por el que es temido y respetado, Petunia: Lord Voldemort.

Aquella noche había más tensión de la normal en la casa de los Evans. Lily y Petunia no se habían hablado desde la discusión que habían tenido esa misma mañana. Petunia no quería ni volver a oír el nombre de Tom (o de Voldemort, lo mismo daba) y Lily le había reprochado que, si no lo conocía, si ni siquiera le daba una oportunidad, difícilmente podría opinar...

Así que finalmente Lily la propuso un pacto. Pacto que Petunia, naturalmente, negó; aunque tendría que admitir que luego se lo pensó bastante. Y eso juntándose con que Lily le insistió tanto... Al final aceptó.

- Mamá, nos vamos ya- la dijo Lily a su madredesde la puerta, todavía en la entrada.

- Andad con cuidado- la Sra. Evans las echó un vistazo que rozaba el recelo- Mirad que es raro ¿eh? Vosotras dos saliendo juntas una noche. Creí que nunca viviría este momento...

No la dio tiempo a decir más, porque sus hijas ya habían salido de la casa y caminaban calle abajo.

- Te advierto que será tan solo un momento. Luego me voy- avisó Petunia.  
- Que sí, pesada- Lily dio un suspiro- Si yo tampoco quiero que te quedes. Y ya no hablemos de Tom...  
- ¿Y ahora como lo tengo que llamar: Tom o Voldemort?  
- Como quieras, pero no lo digas muy alto.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- En mi mundo y eso... Todos le temen.  
- Pues por algo será ¿no? Ahora en serio, Lily¿quién es él realmente?  
- Alguien a quien debes temer. Con esa respuesta te basta.  
- Tú no pareces temerle...  
- No tengo por qué. Además, los sentimientos que yo expreso hacia él son otros...

Petunia en un principio fue a preguntar algo más, pero luego se calló al ver la silueta de un hombre que las esperaba bajo un árbol en aquella calle oscura. El hombre las vio llegar y, cuando por fin estuvieron cerca de él y Petunia pudo verle la cara, no vio ningún síntoma de sorpresa ni nada por el estilo al verla. Tan solo la dio un repaso con la mirada. Tenía una mirada divertida, cínica, igual a la de la noche anterior. Daba la sensación de ser un niño lleno de picardía. Un pequeño díscolo.

A Petunia se la volvió a helar la sangre. Bueno, al menos iba vestido de muggle...

- Sabía que acabarías viniendo- fue su saludo al verla venir con Lily.

Luego se giró a ésta y, con una sonrisa más amplia, la dio un beso como de bienvenida. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lily.

- Vayamos al cine- le dijo ella- Así estaremos todos contentos ¿no?- dirigió una mirada a Petunia, la cual asintió con la cabeza.  
- Bueno- Tom al principio no parecía muy convencido- Aunque esté lleno de muggles, por otro más...- él también le echó una mirada a Petunia. Sin embargo ella no supo descifrar aquella mirada. Estaba llena de significados y de ninguno a la vez.

Caminaron hacia el cine más cercano.

- Creí que...- Petunia comenzó a hablar- tú odiabas a las personas normales, o como vosotros les llamáis, muggles. Algo había oído hablar de ti antes. El "famoso Lord Voldemort"...

Él la respondió en un principio con una de sus miradas aterradoras, llenas de cinismo y que; sin embargo, a Lily parecían gustarle. Después dijo:  
- Yo creí que tú odiabas a los que, para mí, son personas normales y; sin embargo, ahora estás con el peor de todos ellos. Estamos igualados ¿no? Tú estás ahora mismo con el que más deberías odiar de los míos, y yo con la que más debería odiar de los tuyos. Tranquila, esto acabará pronto...

Petunia dejó escapar una sonrisa algo amarga.  
- Desde luego- le dijo- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto cómo es que nadie ha acabado todavía contigo.  
Lily la dirigió al instante una mirada, pero Tom parecía divertido, como siempre.  
- Hasta las sociedades más primitivas sienten un respeto innato hacia los locos- fue la contestación que dio.  
- Eso parece...- dijo Petunia. Pero esto lo dijo en susurros, de tal modo que nadie la habría podido oír, o al menos eso parecía. No se atrevía a reprocharle nada en voz alta a ese Tom...  
Por fin llegaron al cine. Tom se fue a sacar las entradas, dejando a Lily y a ella solas.  
- Te has pasado- la reprochó Lily en cuanto él se hubo ido lo bastante lejos- ¿Quieres que te fulmine?  
- ¿Quién, él o tú? Sigue sin gustarme. Está loco, él mismo lo dice...  
Lily suspiró.  
- Mira, me da igual lo que tú pienses. Él a mí sí me gusta. Es lo que siempre había estado buscando y que faltaba en Hogwarts, y en realidad en todas partes...- no pensaba rendirse. Petunia la miraba fijamente.  
- Tú misma- le dijo- Pero te he avisado y ese chico va a traer problemas. Es algo más que una cara bonita...  
- ¡Ya sé que es algo más que una cara bonita!- Lily la interrumpió- Lo sé mejor que nadie. Mira, vete después del cine y déjalo ya ¿vale?  
- ¿Qué te crees que tenía pensado hacer?  
En esas apareció Tom, con las entradas en la mano.  
- Vaya, la leyenda viva...- susurró Petunia. Afortunadamente, nadie la escuchó.  
Entraron al cine y entraron directamente en la sala. La película empezó al poco tiempo. Lily estaba entre medias de los dos, así no se matarían. Se fijó en que Tom comenzó a mirar a los alrededores, en lugar de prestar su atención a la pantalla. Siempre hacía eso, le gustaba observar a la gente, como si pudiera ver a través de todos ellos. Daba igual que fuesen muggles o magos.

Petunia, por el contrario, prestaba total atención al film. Mejor, así no protestaría...

La película acabó al cabo de unas dos horas. Los tres salieron fuera.  
- Bueno- dijo Petunia- Aquí nos separamos.  
Se podría decir que Tom se alegraba y todo, de no ser porque permanecía con la misma mirada impenetrable. ¿Había alguien capaz de mirar a través de aquellos ojos? Lily; sin embargo, parecía mucho más relajada.

- Buenas noches- les dijo Petunia antes de irse.  
- Buenas noches- la respondieron ambos.  
Cuando se hubo marchado, Lily se giró a Tom y le agarró del brazo.  
- Por fin solos...- le dijo.  
- Sí- afirmó éste- Pero has sido tú la que insistió en que viniera...  
- Quería que te conociera...- Lily dio un suspiro- Pero no ha sido buena idea...  
Tom la besó realmente por primera vez aquella noche.  
- La gente comete errores- la dijo finalmente.- Vayamos a mi casa.  
Lily asintió. Le gustaba el modesto apartamento muggle que tenía Tom. Era para pasar desapercibido; aunque la zona en donde se encontraba (toda ella de apartamentos de similares características) no era habitada por muggles, ni mucho menos. Solían vivir allí los prófugos, todos ellos magos, la mayoría mortifagos. Tom nunca viviría entre muggles. Él ya le contó que pasó una gran parte de su vida con ellos, y la considera un desperdicio. Para él eso nunca volvería a repetirse, ni de lejos. Seguramente Lily pasaría la noche allí, como ya otras tantas antes. Siempre iba con esa idea. Si no era allí, sería en su casa, pero casi todas las noches se veían en la oscuridad, exceptuando aquellos periodos en los que Tom desaparecía sin dejar rastro.  
- ¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir Lily mientras caminaban- Cuando ayer volviste, después de tanto tiempo...creí que no te volvería a ver...que te habías ido para siempre...  
- ¡Qué va!- exclamó Tom. Y, extendiendo el brazo que tenía libre, hizo un ademán como de mostrarle a Lily todo lo que había ante ellos- Tenía melancolía...  
- Así que estuviste negociando con los Dementores...¿Y luego?  
Tom la miraba, divertido y cínico como siempre, pero con algo más...  
- Aproveché y me di una vuelta por Madrid (como ya te dije, estuve en  
España)- la contestó.  
- ¿Ah, si?- Lily parecía entusiasmada y llena de curiosidad- ¿Y cómo es¿Es bonita?  
- ¿Tú qué crees?  
- No sé... Dicen que tiene mucha vida, sobre todo por la noche; aunque se echa en falta el mar. Pero que es muy, muy bonita.  
Tom la sonrió. Luego la besó la mejilla para luego morderla el moflete por sorpresa. Lily dio un pequeño brinco, apartándose. Ambos rieron.  
- Madrid es...- volvió Tom a la conversación de antes- ...es como una guapa y joven chica que ahora mismo se encuentra en la cima, ignorando que se está cayendo al vacío; aunque le enseñes las evidencias- se estuvo un breve tiempo en silencio. Después añadió, sin que desapareciera su sonrisa- Se parece a ti...

Lily le miró, sin entender muy bien lo que quería decirla, a pesar de que era, junto con Clyde, la única persona que era capaz de mantener una conversación con Tom y entender el 80 de lo que la estaba diciendo. Suponía que eran de ese tipo de personas que nacían con un don o algo así. No hablaron mucho más en el trayecto. Cuando llegaron ante el portal donde se encontraba el apartamento de Tom ya era la una y media de la madrugada. Tom sacó las llaves y entraron.

Era un portal también modesto, con un toque antiguo. Tenían un ascensor, que siempre estaba estropeado. A pesar de todo, el edificio tenía tan solo cinco pisos, con lo que no suponía una gran dificultad. Tom vivía en el segundo. Subieron por las escaleras.

Esas escaleras que Lily ya conocía tan bien...Eran estrechas y tortuosas, y a menudo había alguna mancha de sangre. Se notaba que era una zona problemática, en la que, a pesar de que sus habitantes eran magos, no se usaba la magia para no llamar la atención. Cuando Lily apareció por allí por primera vez, tenía que admitir que pasó algo de miedo, incluso yendo con Tom. Luego se dio cuenta de que era una zona a la que se la cogía nostalgia de algún modo. Lily siempre había sido muy rara en ese aspecto.

Le gustaba flirtear con el peligro, cuanto más mejor. En un principio fue lo que la pasó con Tom, pero el tema se le escapó de las manos, Ahora no se podía imaginar una vida sin él. No, aquello no sería vida... ¿Acaso eso era amor?

No lo supo, nunca lo había sentido. Ni siquiera con James, y eso que se esforzó... Ya está, ya habían llegado. Tom abrió la cerradura y entraron. El apartamento de Tom era bastante sencillo. Tenía dos habitaciones, el salón, la cocina y un baño. Tom ocupaba la habitación más espaciosa, que ahora normalmente compartia con Lily. La otra era ocupada de vez en cuando por Clyde, cuando se le ocurría pasarse por allí. Clyde no pertenecía a ningún hogar. Era libre.

- Bueno- dijo Tom una vez dentro mirando a Lily con una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de picardía- Ya estamos aquí...  
- Sí, y se me ocurren un par de cosas...- Lily se acercó insinuante a Tom y le agarró sutilmente la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Lo besó mientras se la iba quitando. Tom la devolvía el beso...  
- Ejem, ejem- alguien carraspeó de fondo. Tom y Lily se separaron al instante, mirando algo sobresaltados a su alrededor. Se giraron al salón y allí lo vieron. Con un cigarrillo en la boca, lata de cerveza en la mano y despatarrado en el sofá, todo muy tipico de él.

- Hola, Clyde- saludaron los dos al unísono.  
- Hola, gente- saludó Clyde sin levantarse, con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- le preguntó Tom, dándole un repaso a Clyde, quizás comprobando si estaba sobrio.

No, Clyde y Tom bebían bastante, pero casi nunca se colocaban. Les gustaba controlar. Clyde también le echó un vistazo a Tom, y luego a Lily. Después sonrió picaronamente, entendiendo el significado de todo. Se puso en pie. Clyde era de estatura alta y complexión delgada. Tenía el pelo de un negro carboncillo y corto, con el flequillo ligeramente levantado. No es que él se lo colocase así, es que, según parece, lo tiene de esa forma desde que era pequeño, no importa lo que hiciera por evitarlo: gomina, laca... daba igual. El flequillo ya volvía a su estado normal al cabo de una hora como mucho. Pero lo más curioso que tenía Clyde, al igual que Tom (solo que cada uno a su manera) eran sus ojos, de un azul tan cristalino que parecían casi blancos y vacíos de vida.

A veces daba un poco de miedo, pero una vez conocido, Clyde resultaba completamente inofensivo y vivaracho. Se acercó a Lily y la hizo el ademán de agarrarla la nariz.

- Tranquilos- les dijo después- No os molestaré mientras hacéis cochinadas, pero luego me paso.- Sin soltar su lata de cerveza, se dispuso a salir del apartamento.  
- ¡Eh, Clyde!- le gritó Tom desde atrás- Recuerda que las llaves...  
- ...están debajo del felpudo. Sí, mamá- después de esto cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Tom volvió junto a Lily, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Continuaron donde lo habían dejado. Fueron sin separar sus bocas ni un solo momento hasta el cuarto de Tom y se dejaron caer en la cama. Poco después ambos ya se encontraban desnudos y unidos... Unidos no solo físicamente...


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, y ahora, el fict..._

**Verdadero Amor**

Lily abrió los ojos. Estaba entrelazada a Tom, que todavía dormía. Le miró fijamente. Era curioso, pero Tom cuando dormía se transformaba en otro. Su rostro pasaba de estar cubierto por todas unas vivencias a estar rebosante de inocencia. Quizás la inocencia que casi no experimentó en la vida real, la experimentaba en sus sueños.

Lily se acordó de que, en una ocasión, Tom la dijo que él había dejado de ser un niño a muy temprana edad, que siempre había sido independiente. Con nueve años se saltaba el muro del orfanato y se pasaba el día entero solo en la calle. Solo o con Clyde, que por esos lares andaba él también.

Se incorporó ligeramente y sin hacer ruido, para no despertarlo, y le acarició el pelo con dulzura. Le encantaba ese pelo color negro azabache, sedoso y algo rebelde. Sí, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Tom, junto a su boca, casi siempre curvada en una sonrisa. También incluiría sus ojos en la lista, de no ser porque eran demasiado siniestros...

De pronto Tom estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba. Se había despertado. Compartieron su primera mirada del día. Éste la sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estaba pensando en recuerdos...cuando nos conocimos y eso- le dijo.  
- Sí, yo también recuerdo...- Tom no dejaba de sonreír- Fue divertido.  
Lily sonrió y rió por lo bajo.  
- A ti todo te parece divertido¿no?- le dijo después.  
Tom la miró, se incorporó a su altura y la besó. Luego se acercó a su oído y la dijo en susurros: - No... No todo.. - Lily le miró fijamente.

Al cabo de un rato ya ambos estaban levantados y vestidos. Al pasar por "el cuarto de Clyde" vieron a éste tumbado sobre la cama y roncando (sí, Clyde ronca). Fueron a la cocina, donde había una especie de ventana que comunicaba con el salón. Debajo de esa misma ventana se encontraba una mesa, que era donde solían comer. Lily se sentó ahí mientras Tom abría la nevera para encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca.

- ¡Clyde!- gritó de pronto éste después de haberle echado un vistazo a su interior- ¡Me cago en tu madre¡No vuelvo a dejarte la copia de las llaves debajo del felpudo!  
Clyde enseguida estuvo allí, con unas ojeras de medio metro y unos pelos que parecían la Selva Negra. Tan solo llevaba los pantalones puestos.  
- ¿Pero qué coño pasa?- preguntó con una voz soñolienta.  
- Pasa que te has comido todo lo que tenía y luego no lo has repuesto- le contestó Tom con un tono algo amenazante.  
- Joder, como te fuiste sin decir nada y durante tanto tiempo, creí que no volverías, tío- respondió a su vez Clyde.  
- ¿Dos semanas es mucho tiempo?- protestó Tom  
- Para ti, sí- contestaron Clyde y Lily al unísono.

Tom les fulminó con la mirada a cada uno y, cerrando de mala gana la nevera, dijo:  
- Pues ahora a joderse, porque no tengo nada. Tendré que bajar a comprarle algo a Coco...- se giró a Lily- ¿Me acompañas Lils?  
- Claro- respondió ésta, levantándose junto a él- Aunque luego aprovecho y me voy a mi casa, que será tarde.  
- Como quieras- dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Eh, gorrón!- miró a Clyde- ¿Quieres algo?  
- Tráeme un par de paquetes de tabaco, anda. Y cerveza, por supuesto.

Tom no volvió a decir nada y salió del apartamento con Lily.

Bajaron las escaleras, en donde ya había un jaleo montado al que no prestaron atención. Si prestasen atención a todos los percances que sucedían por aquella zona, no tendrían tiempo para hacer otra cosa. En seguida estuvieron en la tienda de ultramarinos de Coco. Éste era un antiguo auror, o eso decía él, pero que se rebeló contra ellos debido a que empezó a estar en contra de las nuevas normas y los nuevos métodos. No era un mortífago ni tenía intención de serlo, pero Tom y él se llevaban muy bien. Había veces incluso que salían por ahí de copas. Parecía un chico joven, de unos treinta y algo. Claro que aquí todos parecían mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran realmente. Tom mismamente.

Aparentaba tener una edad rondando los treinta y; sin embargo, él aseguraba tener más de cincuenta (cosa que Lily en un principio no se creyó).

Después de haber comprado todo lo necesario y de haber charlado un rato con Coco sobre los cotilleos del barrio y del viaje de Tom, éste y Lily salieron fuera. Antes de subir de nuevo, Lily se le acercó y lo besó. Luego dijo:  
- Yo ya me voy ¿va? Nos vemos esta noche...  
- Cuenta con ello- la respondió Tom con su sonrisa llena de picardía. Se besaron por última vez y Tom observó como Lily se alejaba hasta que desapareció. Luego sacó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir el portal, pero Clyde se le adelantó, abriéndole desde dentro, ya vestido y aseado.  
- Tío, estabas tardando y yo muriéndome de hambre- le dijo una vez dentro- Así que he salido en tu búsqueda...  
Tom no le contestó. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de reproche por el  
morro que tenía. Subía las escaleras. Clyde iba detrás de él. El jaleo que había antes ya parecía haber cesado, y ahora al portal lo dominaba un silencio sepulcral. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar ante la puerta del apartamento, Clyde dijo:

- A ti te mola...  
No era una pregunta.  
- ¿De qué me hablas?- intentó disimular Tom.  
- Na, na. A mí no me las das con queso, que te conozco mejor que nadie. A ti te mola Lily. Se te ve en la cara...  
- Está buena.  
- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Es más que eso. Tú te has enamorado. O te estás enamorando, lo mismo da...  
- Clyde...- Tom lo interrumpió- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo¿vale? Y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, sea sentimental o no, solo me concierne a mí. Además, creo que olvidas con quién estás hablando y...  
- Para nada- ahora era Clyde el que lo interrumpía a él. Y se acercó mucho a su oído- Hasta el más terrorífico de los seres no es dueño de sus propios sentimientos. Piénsalo...  
La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Clyde pasó dentro, dejando a un callado Tom, atrás, con sus pensamientos...

Lily sacó las llaves frente a la puerta de su casa y, mientras la abría, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse a su hermana. Entró. Hasta ahí todo bien, no había nadie... Llegó a la cocina... Mierda.  
- Vaya, hola- la saludó Petunia desde la mesa. A pesar de la hora que era todavía estaba desayunando, síntoma de que ella también habría vuelto a horas tardías. Lily la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.  
- Ya veo- siguió hablando Petunia- que no has pasado la noche aquí...  
- Lo sabías perfectamente desde ayer- le reprochó Lily.  
- Dime una cosa...- Petunia le dio un bocado a su tostada. Tragó y siguió hablando- ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?  
- Hace ya tiempo- contestó Lily sin mirarla- Unos... dos años o así.  
- ¿Y cómo ocurrió¿Cómo le conociste¿Dónde?  
Lily tardó un tiempo en contestar, como si estuviera pensando bien la  
respuesta.  
- En mis sueños- dijo finalmente.  
- ¿En tus sueños?- Petunia la dirigió una mirada incrédula.  
- Sí, en mis sueños.- respondió sencillamente Lily. A continuación salió de la cocina, dando por entendido que no tenían más que hablar.

Volvía la noche. Con su silencio. Con su oscuridad. Con Tom...

Lily le vio donde siempre, en la misma calle, bajo el mismo árbol, esperándola. Llegó hasta él con una sonrisa que rebosaba ilusión, como el de una niña que logra llegar hasta su juguete más preciado. Tom también sonreía y salió de debajo del árbol, dándola la bienvenida con el ya típico beso. Llevaba algo en la mano, que sacó a la luz, mostrándoselo a Lily.

- Una rosa para la flor más hermosa- la dijo dándosela. Era realmente bonita... Lily la miró sorprendida al principio. Luego se echó a los brazos de Tom y lo infló a besos.  
- Pues no veas lo que he tenido que pensar la frasecita de las narices...- soltó Tom de repente.  
- Pues a mí me ha encantado- le dijo Lily dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

Anduvieron un rato, charlando. Después se fueron a un parque que había dentro de la misma urbanización de Tom. Incluso a esas horas, el parque estaba lleno, bien sea de parejas dándose el lote o de las pandillas que rondaban por allí. También a Lily la pareció ver a alguna fulana por los alrededores, pero no le dio importancia. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que permanecían libres con Tom. Al principio lo único que hicieron fue darse el lote, al igual que todas las parejas de allí. Luego pararon. Tom abrazó a Lily y permaneció en silencio. Muchas veces ocurría eso. Tom y su estado de mutismo. Lily recordó una de las cosas que la dijo Clyde al poco de conocerse y con la que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

La dijo, o la advirtió (según como se mirase), del hecho de que Tom siempre sabía lo que uno estaba pensando, pero que tú nunca sabrías lo que estaba pensando él.

Qué razón tenía, este Clyde...A Lily Tom le recordaba mucho al personaje de "El Chico de la Moto", del libro "Rumble Fish" (Lily leía bastantes libros). Sí, eran idénticos...

- Realmente lo sois...- dijo de pronto Lily en voz alta. Tom la oyó, sacándole de su trance de mutismo y separándose de ella para poder mirarla.  
- ¿Qué?- dijo él sin entender.  
- Tú y "El Chico de la Moto", de "Rumble Fish"- le explicó Lily- Os parecéis mucho.  
Tom alzó una ceja.- - ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó.  
Lily asintió. Tom entonces la regaló una de sus sonrisas.  
- Pues a lo mejor acabo como él- la dijo a Lily en un tono que a ella no le gustó nada.  
- No digas eso ni en broma- le reprochó Lily.  
Tom rió y la besó en la mejilla.

- Qué tonta eres...- la dijo luego.  
- ¡Oye!- le soltó Lily con reproche.  
- Pero me gusta así, todo. Tú.- la dijo Tom en su oído- No lo querría de otro modo...  
Lily se dejó llevar otra vez por él y lo abrazó por los hombros, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Curiosamente, notó que éste iba más rápido de lo normal...  
- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Lily extrañada, alzando la mirada para verle, pero sin soltarle. Tom también la miró.  
- No... ¿Por qué?  
Lily rió para sus adentros. Era increíble lo bien que mentía Tom, pero con ella eso nunca funcionaba.  
- No, por nada- respondió ella. Y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su  
pecho. Después cerró los ojos y todo se hacía oscuridad.

Lo próximo que vio al abrirlos fue la habitación de Tom. Estaba tumbada en su cama y él abrazado a ella. Se giró a Tom, que todavía dormía y, poniéndose por encima  
de él, apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya, sobre aquel suave, sedoso y oscuro cabello...

Todo era oscuro. Y silencioso. Terriblemente oscuro y silencioso. Y estaba solo. No había nada ni nadie para poder curarle de su soledad. Terrible soledad... El primer pensamiento que se le vino entonces a la cabeza fue el de un cabello largo y rojo...Rojo como el color de la sangre. Y el verde.  
Unos ojos verdes y preciosos. Ojos que le mataban y le consumían por dentro.  
Preciosos...Preciosos como ella. Y verdes...Verdes como el color representativo de Slytherin, el color del mal...  
- Lily...- aquello sonó como un eco. Un horrible eco ante la oscuridad y el silencio, acompañados de la soledad, que lo rodeaban. Una sensación parecida a la angustia, solo que peor, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su corazón frío había dejado de latir...Se había parado. ¿Por qué¿Por qué se paraba su frío corazón? Encontró la respuesta: por la pérdida...¿Pérdida de quién? Él nunca había sentido la pérdida de nadie. Siempre había estado solo... Excepto... Excepto...  
- Tom...- oyó que alguien le llamaba en medio de aquella oscuridad, de aquel silencio, de aquella soledad...Una voz que automáticamente se convertía en su aliento, que le alimentaba el alma...Una fuerza invisible, quizás proveniente de su propio interior, le hizo girarse...girarse para ver...para verla...a ella. Porque era a ella a quien había estado esperando. Esperando para que le hiciera revivir a su maltrecho corazón...Pero cuando todo parecía ir bien, que ya podría tocarla, abrazarla y besarla, apareció otro.

Una silueta en la oscuridad, justo detrás de ella. No le vio, no le vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esa silueta era él...Estaba justo detrás de Lily, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y una mirada sombría, vacía, aterradora. Sonreía cínicamente, aún más cínicamente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y sacó algo...Su varita...¿Le apuntaba a él? No...Le apuntaba a Lily. Iba a matar a Lily...¡Él mismo iba a matar a Lily! Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y extendió un brazo para tocarla, para alejarla de la muerte...

Pero no pudo. Su brazo la traspasó como si fuese un fantasma. Demasiado tarde. Su otro yo, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de lado a aquella mirada, desde la espalda...Una cegadora luz verde...Se cubrió instintivamente el rostro, pero...cuando volvió a abrir los ojos...allí no había nada... Ni él... Ni Lily... Soledad... silencio... oscuridad... Su frío corazón dejando de latir... Sintiéndose morir lentamente... Tan lentamente que hasta dolía...

- ¡LILYYYYYY!- un grito desgarrador...Después...  
Una cama, estaba sudando, alguien lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras... Estaba de vuelta... Con Lily... Con su Lily...  
- Has tenido una pesadilla- le dijo ella después de un rato en silencio, los dos abrazados. Tom había dejado de sudar, pero permanecía con la respiración entrecortada. No dijo nada. Lily tampoco. Se limitó a seguir acariciándole la nuca, apoyada en su pecho, con ternura.

Al cabo de un buen rato en el que permanecieron así, Tom alzó la mirada a ella y la sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, indicándola que todo estaba bien, que no había de lo qué preocuparse. Lily no supo qué pensar...

Un teléfono. Sonaba un teléfono. El que Tom tenía al lado de su cama. Era un modelo muy viejo y apenas lo usaba. Tan solo para hablar con Lily (era curioso, pero para comunicarse con ella prefería eso antes de la magia, quizás para no ser interceptado por los aurores en el caso de que la usara). Por eso ambos se extrañaron de que alguien llamase así, y encima a esas horas...

Tom puso mala cara mientras se separaba de Lily para poder cogerlo. Seguramente pensó que sería uno de sus mortífagos, con alguna misión urgente o algo y que no podía comunicarse mediante métodos mágicos por eso, porque tendría a algún auror rondando por ahí.  
- ¿Sí?- contestó de mala gana.  
Hubo un silencio. Lily escuchaba atentamente.  
- Un momento...- dijo después Tom al que estaba al otro lado del auricular- ¿Cómo cojones has obtenido tú mi número?  
Perfecto, ahora Lily no entendía nada...  
- Ah, ya...- dijo Tom poniendo mala cara- Sí, ahora te la paso...  
Y, para sorpresa de Lily, Tom se separó del auricular y se lo pasó a ella.  
- Tu hermana. Dice que es urgente.  
Ahora sí que Lily abrió mucho los ojos. La última persona que esperaba que llamase a casa de Tom, de Lord Voldemort, era su hermana. Cogió el auricular extrañada. Tom la observaba sin ningún tipo de inmutación; aunque seguramente él también se encontraba sorprendido.  
- ¿Sí, Petunia?- dijo ella todavía con el tono de sorpresa en la voz. Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más largo. Lily escuchaba atentamente mientras Tom la observaba sin retirar la mirada ni un segundo.  
- Ssí...sí, claro... eh, gracias...diles.. diles que voy para allá en seguida- dijo cuando se hubo roto aquel silencio que a Tom se le estaba haciendo eterno. Luego Lily le pasó el auricular y Tom colgó.

Cuando se giró para ver a Lily se encontró con que ésta ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo el jersey y los pantalones pirata.  
- ¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó él extrañado desde la cama. Lily le miró nerviosa y le dio un beso rápido.  
- He de irme, Tom. Es urgente. Se trata de la Orden del Fénix...

Y allí se encontraba ahora ella. Había acudido tan rápido como la fue posible. Tal y como se lo había comunicado su hermana, aquello parecía realmente urgente. Ya resultaba bastante grave el que se pusieran en contacto con Petunia... Lo que peor la había sentado era el haber dejado así Tom.

Encima no les había dado tiempo a quedar en nada, con las prisas...

Bueno, luego le llamaría y ya tendrían tiempo de hablar. Entró en el edificio que tenían como punto de reunión. Era un lugar siniestro y completamente aislado, pero eso era necesario para que no fuesen descubiertos.

Lily pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix desde poco después de haber acabado Hogwarts, muchos de sus compañeros se alistaron también. Al principio le entusiasmaba, pero ahora que estaba con Tom, con aquel contra el que conspiraban...

Bueno, ahora Lily aprovechaba eso para pasarle la información importante. Lo sentía por el resto de los miembros, pero para ella era más importante el sentimiento que el deber.

A pesar de ello, Lily no era una mortífaga ni mucho menos. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza ni a Tom se le había ocurrido proponérselo. A Lily le gustaba pensar que eso lo hacía para protegerla... pero mejor no hacerse ilusiones... él también le contaba sus misiones y ella conocía de oídas a casi todos sus mortífagos.

Naturalmente, había cosas que no se contaban y la verdad, tampoco les importaba, solo querían estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse de mortífagos o aurores.

En cuanto a los enfrentamientos que habían tenido contra Voldemort en persona (que los habían tenido) resultaba realmente divertido. Con decir que ella ya había "escapado" de Voldemort "por los pelos" un par de veces... Tom no los tomaba en serio.

Ya estaba dentro de la sala de reunión. Allí ya todos estaban esperándola sentados. Sí, estaban todos: Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, Alastor (Ojoloco) Moody, Alice y Frank Longbottom (recién casados, por cierto), Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, y, a la cabeza de todos ellos, el fundador de la Orden y el actual director de Hogwarts y único mago temido por Voldemort: Albus Dumbledore.

- Perdón por mi retraso- se disculpó Lily al llegar.  
- No importa, Lily- respondió Dumbledore haciendo un gesto para que ella se sentase. Lily obedeció y tomó asiento al lado de Prewett.  
- Ahora que estamos todos...- continuó Dumbledore- lo primero que he de deciros es perdón por el haberos alertado de esta forma y haberos pillado tan de improvisto, pero era absolutamente necesario. Amigos...- alzó la voz para que pudieran oírle mejor- hoy ha sucedido algo que puede acabar definitivamente con todo nuestro sufrimiento- hubo un sobrecogimiento en la sala- Mientras fui a hacerle la visita a la Srta. Sybill Trelawney para ver si la daba definitivamente su puesto de trabajo como profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts, ocurrió algo inesperado.- el sentimiento de impaciencia era el que ahora inundaba la sala- Cuando estuve a punto de ser convencido de que la Srta. Trelawney no valdría para el puesto, ella tuvo una profecía.- todos se quedaron medio boquiabiertos- ésta decía que aquel que naciese al morir el séptimo mes (es decir, julio) y cuyos padres hubiesen sido capaces de escapar de las garras de Lord Voldemort tres veces, ése, sería quien causaría la derrota al Señor Tenebroso...

Ahora sí que hubo un sobrecogimiento en la sala, no se supo bien si por la mención de aquel nombre perteneciente al ser que alimentaba sus peores pesadillas o por la propia profecía, que hablaba de la derrota del mismo.

Sin embargo a Lily la dio la extraña sensación de que Dumbledore no contaba todo lo que sabía... Fue un sentimiento extraño, porque ella siempre había confiado plenamente en él. Ese sentimiento se avivó más cuando le pareció que Dumbledore les miraba un poco de reojo a ella y a James... Un momento. ¿No estará pensando...? Mierda, todo coincidía. Ella y James (James solía ser, por alguna extraña razón, su compañero de misiones) ya habían escapado un par de veces del poder de Voldemort .

¿Qué culpa tendría ella de que no la matase porque resultaba ser, en realidad su "novia" desde hacía casi dos años?

Seguramente había pocos más (por no decir ninguno) dentro de esa misma sala que les hubiese pasado lo mismo y que, encima, pudiesen formar pareja (sin contar que ella y James estuvieron saliendo durante séptimo año y que, por otro lado, no se imaginaba a una pareja del tipo ella misma y Ojoloco Moody la verdad).

Se le ensombreció un poco el rostro. Aquello era serio.

Como Sirius decía, con la muerte de Voldemort se ahorrarían montones de muertes inocentes y acabarían con el sufrimiento... pero eso significaba que eso sería el comienzo del suyo...

La reunión acabó poco después. Había gente que ya estaba volviendo a sus casas, otras se quedaban charlando animosamente. Lily se fijó en Sirius, Peter Lupin y James y en que de lo que debían estar hablando tenía que ser divertido, porque reían abiertamente. Suspiró. Si James hubiese sido más maduro, más modesto... más... más como Tom... No quitaba el que fuese un buen chico, y también encantador, pero nunca fue lo que ella buscaba.

Sí, lo que ella había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo lo había encontrado en Tom... ¿Y ahora tenía que renunciar a todo ello?

Qué terrible ironía... Se dispuso a salir y marcharse cuanto antes. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ahora se encontraba en un mar de dudas. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta principal y preparándose para aparecerse...

- ¡Lily! - Genial. Hoy no era su día, a lo que se veía. Se giró para ver quién la estaba llamando y se encontró con Dumbledore, que se dirigía hacia ella.  
- Lily, perdona. ¿Tienes mucha prisa?- la preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.  
- No... No realmente.- contestó la chica.  
- Bien, Lily, porque me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. ¿Te importa?  
- Qué va...  
- Bueno...- Dumbledore suspiró. Parecía incluso nervioso.- Verás... Es sobre... ¿Cómo vais James y tú?

Lo sabía. Sabía que iba a hablarla de eso.  
- Pues...- Lily no supo en un principio qué decir. Después de que lo dejara con James se seguían manteniendo en contacto, como amigos. Y en la Orden ambos coincidían mucho (de ahí sus peores temores)- Bien. Somos amigos y eso...  
- ¿Amigos?- Dumbledore parecía disgustado- Vaya... ¿Pero no estuvisteis saliendo?  
- Sí, en séptimo año.  
Ahora sí que pareció que un rayo de esperanza recorrió su rostro.  
- Bueno, Lily- comenzó a decir de nuevo- Es que me he estado fijando en que la profecía...  
- ...coincide con nosotros dos... Sí, yo también.  
- Muy observadora. Como siempre.  
- Gracias.  
Dumbledore volvió a suspirar.  
- Mira, Lily- volvía a hablar él- Yo no quiero obligaros a nada, pero es evidente que James está enamorado de ti, y algo de cariño sí le tendrás ¿no?  
- Claro, por supuesto que sí- respondió Lily sinceramente.  
- Es que una oportunidad como ésta no se presenta todos los días- la dijo Dumbledore, y a ella la pareció que incluso se lo estaba pidiendo con tono suplicante. Lily se cruzó de brazos.  
- Lo sé, Dumbledore- le dijo- De verdad que lo sé. Y créeme, me lo estoy pensando de verdad. Pero...  
- No es James el dueño de tu corazón...- la interrumpió Dumbledore. Lily bajó la mirada y él sonrió ante su reacción.  
- Lo comprendo, Lily. En serio que lo comprendo... Pero más serio aún: piénsatelo, por favor. Y recuerda de quién estamos hablando...

Lily permaneció callada, con la vista baja. Para cuando la alzó, se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore ya no estaba ahí. Se había ido, dejándola sola. Sola y confusa. Sola, confusa y con un corazón que ya había comenzado a hacerse añicos.

Lily se disponía a volver ya a casa. En cuanto acabó su charla con Dumbledore se apareció en una calle de Londres que mayoritariamente estaba ocupada por muggles. Lo había hecho a drede, porque no la apetecía volver a su casa y encontrarse a su hermana dándola el coñazo, y con todo lo que había pasado...

Quién lo iba a decir. Una decisión tan grande, de la que dependían montones y montones de vidas, recayendo sobre sus manos. Y no solo se limitaba a dejar de lado a Tom y compartir el resto de su vida con otro hombre, sino el hecho de que además eso causaría su destrucción, la destrucción del único hombre que había amado realmente...

No, no podría... Pero... ¿Y las vidas inocentes?

Todos habían depositado sus esperanzas en ella...

Y al menos haría feliz a James. Y Tom...

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Tom?... Sintió unas ganas incesantes de verle en aquel mismo momento... ¿Estaría en su apartamento?

Se metió en un rincón y, sin que la viera nadie, se apareció al barrio de Tom.

Cogió el camino para ir a su casa. Pero justo... Vaya, eso sí que era coña...

Al pasar por una tienda de audiovisuales de poca monta que había en aquel mismo barrio lo vio. Estaba frente a una estantería, con un disco en la mano y mirándolo fijamente. Lily lo vio desde el escaparate y entró. Llegó hasta donde estaba él, con el disco. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
- Hola- le dijo más bajo de lo normal. Tom apartó por fin la mirada del disco y, poniéndola sobre ella, sonrió.  
- Hola- la dijo para, después, seguir con su atención puesta en el disco.  
Lily se extrañó y también ella se fijó en él, a ver qué narices tenía.

Era un disco del grupo U2. Vio la portada, que era lo que tan minuciosamente estaba observando Tom, y vio que era un niño, de unos cinco o seis años, con un casco militar sobre su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?- le preguntó Lily que, por más que mirase, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba viendo Tom. Éste volvió a apartar su mirada del disco para mirarla a ella, y volvió a sonreírla. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:  
- ¿No le ves nada... especial?  
Lily volvió a mirar la portada.  
- No- dijo.  
- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?  
Y Lily lo miró nuevamente, esta vez más a fondo. Pensó en gente que pudiesen parecérsele al niño... No, no encontró ninguna... Un momento... Se fijó más aún.

La foto era a blanco y negro. Pero los ojos del niño... y la boca... y ese pelo que le sobresalía a través del casco... Se llevó una mano a la boca, como si todavía no acabara de creérselo.  
- Eres... eres tú- le dijo con voz incrédula. Tom, que no la había dejado de mirar, sonrió aún más. Dejó el disco en su sitio.  
- Sí, soy yo...Cuando tenía...me parece que seis años.  
Lily le miraba boquiabierta. Tom comenzó a caminar, para salir de la tienda. Lily le siguió.  
- ¿Pero no vas a comprarlo o algo?- le preguntó desde atrás. Él abrió la puerta.  
- ¿Para qué?- dijo él.  
- Hombre, pues no sé. ¿Porque sales tú, quizás?  
Tom salió fuera y Lily también.  
- Vaya tontería...- dijo.  
- Pero...  
- ¿Y de qué me serviría, si es la foto de un recuerdo? (y no muy bueno, por cierto)  
Lily le miró sin comprender. Ése era el tipo de ocasiones en las que no entendía a Tom...  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- la preguntó de sopetón. Era increíble como Tom te cambiaba de tema cuando le interesaba.  
- Bien- mintió Lily.  
- Uuuuyyy- Tom la pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar- No me ha gustado cómo sonaba eso...  
- Tengo información de la Orden- dijo Lily. Tom se la quedó mirando con un toque curioso.  
- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, pero parecía poco interesado.  
- Sí. Sobre una profecía...Una profecía sobre tu final...  
Era increíble. Era realmente increíble. Aunque le dijeras eso, Tom ni se inmutó. Simplemente dejó de sonreír y abrió un poco los ojos, pero ni se movió, ni se paró en seco, ni se rasgó las ropas, ni nada...  
-Decía...- siguió hablando Lily- que un niño que nacerá a finales de Julio te matará...  
- Pffff - Tom mostró algo de cachondeo a través de su característico cinismo- Venga, Lily! – sonriendo y tras besarla en el pelo dijo con sorna -Eso es imposible.  
Lily hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Le agarró fuerte por la cintura. Tom lo notó y esta vez sí que se paró en seco, mirándola.  
- A ti te pasa algo...- le dijo a Lily.  
- No...para nada- mintió otra vez. Tom cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír.  
- Bueno...no importa- dijo simplemente y, agarrándola nuevamente por los hombros, siguieron con su camino. Lily lo observaba. Tom era tan impredecible que hasta asustaba...  
- Cuánto tiempo...- el auror Morrison salió a su encuentro, cruzándose en su camino y haciéndole detenerse. Era un hombre mayor y con poblado bigote.

Efectivamente, era un auror que solía rondar por aquella zona. Tenía a Tom y a Clyde fichados desde antes de que Lily les conociera. Le tenía mucha más animadversión y ganas a Tom...

Sabía perfectamente que aquel barrio no era habitado por muggles, pero pasaba muchas cosas por alto, mientras no estuvieran Clyde o Tom metidos de por medio. Era un auror corrupto que parecía olerse bastante quién se escondía realmente bajo la apariencia y el cuerpo de Tom Ryddle, pero que a falta de pruebas no podría hacer nada.

Voldemort llevaba dos vidas: una, la del asesino, con una apariencia realmente terrorífica y la otra, la de Tom Sórvolo Ryddle, un "muggle" más que vivía plácidamente y con el que debería ser su verdadero cuerpo de no haber sufrido tantas transformaciones.

- Creí que no volverías...- siguió hablando Morrison.  
- ¿Y darte ese gusto?- esta vez era Lily la que hablaba.

Tom casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a Morrison, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Morrison la miró molesto.

- Yo que tú, mantendría callada a mi novia, Ryddle.  
Una vez más no contestó. Le miraba fijamente, pero no decía palabra. Se soltó de Lily y se sentó en el bordillo que había al lado, como esperando a que Morrison terminara de contarle todo lo que tuviese que decirle. Éste no parecía darse por vencido.  
- No tendrías que haber vuelto...- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Todos estamos mejor sin ti.  
- ¿Por qué le odias tanto?- saltó Lily.  
- Por lo que es...- Morrison no apartaba su mirada de Tom-...Un loco...  
Fue al decir eso cuando Tom alzó la vista a Morrison y mostró su sonrisa repleta de cinismo.  
- Sí...- seguía hablando Morrison, que contenía la mirada de Tom- Estás loco. Loco.  
Esta vez Tom tampoco dijo nada. Seguía mirando a Morrison de aquella forma, con aquella sonrisa...

Morrison finalmente se dio la media vuelta y se fue a paso ligero, sin volver a dirigirles la mirada. A continuación Tom se levantó del bordillo y miró a Lily.  
- ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?- la preguntó. Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
- Claro- le respondió encantada. Tom se acercó a ella y, cogiéndola como lo había hecho unos momentos antes, volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Por lo menos eso había hecho que Lily se olvidara de todo lo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix y de su angustia... por el momento.

El cuarto de Tom era invadido por la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas entraba luz de las farolas en la calle a través de las rendijas de la persiana.

Lily y Tom se encontraban allí, solos, lejos de la amargura que acompañaba al exterior. Lily había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, sus padres estarían preocupados...Pero eso daba igual... Todo daba igual... Solo ellos... Tom y ella.

Él estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y Lily, abajo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo y acariciándolo con ternura. Ese torso lleno de cicatrices, grandes y pequeñas. En realidad todo su cuerpo se encontraba marcado por cicatrices... Había una que a Lily le llamaba mucho la atención. Era la más larga con diferencia. Tenía una ligera marca blanca rodeándola y recorría el trayecto desde un poco por debajo de su ombligo hasta la ingle. Lily la dibujó con su dedo índice.  
- ¿Y esta?- le preguntó a Tom. Éste bajó la mirada, con su característica sonrisa.  
- De la apendicitis- respondió. Y se quedó tan pancho. Lily le miró con cara de guasa.  
- Sííííí...- dijo- Yo tengo una de la operación de anginas que me recorre toda la espalda- rebosaba ironía. Tom rió.  
- No, en serio...- la dijo.  
- Que sí, que sí...  
- Bueeeeno- Tom pareció rendirse- En realidad yo nunca he tenido ninguna apendicitis... Esa cicatriz... es una larga historia.  
Lily se incorporó a su altura, juntando mucho sus rostros. Rodeó con sus piernas su cintura y con sus brazos su cuello. Luego lo besó y él la devolvió el beso. Al cabo de un rato así, cesaron.  
- Pues no me la cuentes si no quieres...- le dijo Lily. Ahora se estaban mirando tan de cerca, tan fijamente, que ella podría verse reflejada en sus ojos que en ese momento, curiosamente, no la parecieron tan vacíos- No es necesario...  
Tom no parecía inmutarse. Casi nunca se inmutaba por nada. La volvió a besar, solo que esta vez fue mucho más corto.  
- Te gustaba ese Potter ¿eh?- la dijo aún desde sus labios.

Mierda... ¿Y eso de dónde lo había sacado? Realmente era una caja de sorpresas. Bueno, ahora aquello no importaba. No quería que la importase. Solos Tom y ella... Solos Tom y ella... Lily lo siguió besando, evitando que así se rompiera el contacto.

- Sabes perfectamente... que mi cuerpo y mi corazón te pertenecen a ti... Solo a ti...- eso se lo dijo entre besos. Tom la tomó la palabra y la besó más pasionalmente, rodeándola con sus brazos. Un momento después volvían a estar unidos... Él dentro de ella... Lily encontró entonces la felicidad plena... la felicidad plena...

Aquella frase sonaba como un eco cada vez más lejano en su cabeza. No pudo evitarlo. Casi sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima rodó por su mejilla...

¿Estaba llorando? Tom lo notó y paró de repente, aún siguiendo en su interior. Dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente, con sus manos ahora acariciándola el rostro.  
- ¿Te hago daño, Lily?- la preguntó con una voz tan suave que a Lily la partió el corazón. Ella también lo miró fijamente; aunque sus ojos se encontrasen llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Hizo lo posible para que apareciese una sonrisa en su rostro... Y lo consiguió. Le dedicó esa sonrisa y, acariciándole ahora ella el rostro, le dijo:  
- No, tonto... Así es perfecto... Tan perfecto que desearía que nunca acabase...  
Y era verdad. Eso era lo que Lily más deseaba en aquel momento, que el tiempo se parase. Que así ella siempre pudiera ser suya. Que él siempre la abrazase, la besase y permaneciera en su interior...No pudo evitar el que más lágrimas saliesen al exterior, pero aún así, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído:  
- Por favor... no pares...  
Él la hizo caso y continuaron... Y el tiempo pasó, a pesar de todos los deseos y las súplicas de Lily. Y con él se llevó a la noche para que, a continuación, trajese el día. Tom y Lily se levantaron y se vistieron para ir después a la cocina, donde se encontraba Clyde, apagando un cigarrillo y comiendo unas galletas que parecían ser de chocolate.

- Hombre, buenos días, gente- les saludó él. Ambos le contestaron con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Clyde siguió comiendo. Tom se sentó en la mesa que había al otro lado del ventanal y se puso a fumar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Clyde.

Lily fue al lado de Clyde y le cogió galletas, comiéndoselas ella también.  
- ¿Cuántas veces lo habéis hecho esta noche¿Cinco...¿Cincuenta?- preguntó Clyde repentinamente. Lily le miró sonrojada y Tom ni se inmutó. Seguía sentado con su cigarrillo. Esa debía de ser una de las veces en las que se volvía sordo.  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le soltó Lily. Clyde la dirigió una mirada de "venga..."- .. seis veces. - Así decía yo. Menuda nochecita me habéis dado. Si lo llego a saber me quedo durmiendo en uno de los bancos del parque...  
- ¿Y perderte este lujo?- le dijo Lily sarcásticamente. Después de eso hubo un prolongado silencio en el que tan solo se oía el crujir de las galletas en las bocas de Clyde y Lily. Tom continuaba metido de lleno en su no menos prolongado mutismo y mundo interior. Lily se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, pensando...  
- Él no está loco- dijo Clyde repentinamente, rompiendo el que ya se empezaba a hacer incómodo silencio- Al contrario de lo que cree mucha gente, no lo está.  
Lily observó a Clyde como si fuese aquella la primera vez que se vieran. Éste continuó con su discurso:  
- Él... simplemente nació fuera de su papel en esta peli. Y lo mismo ni siquiera debió nacer en esta película, no sé si me entiendes...  
Lily no contestó. En cierta manera sí que lo entendía, porque ya había conocido muy bien a Tom; aunque en ocasiones la siguiera resultando una caja de sorpresas.

Pero...¿para quién no era Tom una caja de sorpresas?

- Con la increíble y codiciada habilidad que tiene para hacer lo que quisiera y; sin embargo, no encuentra nada que realmente desee...- Clyde exhaló aire y lo expulsó lentamente-...Nada de lo que se sienta realmente orgulloso...Él tiene...algo. Una forma distinta de captar la realidad. No por tener eso tienes que ser un loco...  
- Sí, te entiendo- respondió Lily. Ambos miraron a Tom, que permanecía absorto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos a su alrededor, incluida naturalmente, aquella conversación.  
-...Pero; sin embargo, eso puede volverte loco...- y con eso, Clyde dio por entendido que concluía su explicación, porque acto seguido se giró, dejando de mirar a Tom y continuando con su desayuno.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- le preguntó a Lily al cabo de muy poco tiempo. Ella asintió.- ¿Cómo...te enamoraste de él? Quiero decir...de Voldemort y eso...  
Lily se quedó un rato pensando bien su respuesta.  
- Yo... Al principio no sabía quién era él realmente. Yo simplemente era una niña a la que la encantaba jugar con el peligro y que estaba buscando algo. Algo... distinto. Cuando le conocí pensé que él era la respuesta a mi ansiada búsqueda, y lo sigo pensando- respondió ella- Después... supe la verdad. Que era Voldemort y eso. Pero ya era tarde... ya daba igual. Él siempre será para mí Tom, mi Tom...

Ahora era Clyde el que la miraba a ella. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya  
estuvo vacío el paquete de galletas, lo agarró y se lo lanzó a Tom,  
retornándole al mundo real. Éste le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Clyde y se la devolvió lanzándole a él su paquete de cigarrillos, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo he de irme...- dijo Lily cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco. Los dos chicos volcaron su atención en ella.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos los tres esta noche¿O les molesto a la pareja?-  
preguntó Clyde. Tom iba a protestar, pero Lily se le adelantó.  
- Por mí no hay problema- le dijo.  
- Entonces perfecto- Clyde dio un brinco y salió de la habitación. Tom se levantó a Lily y la besó. Lily le devolvió el beso casi como si fuese el último, igual que la noche anterior.  
- Qué pasional estás últimamente...- bromeó Tom. Luego la revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. Momentos después Lily ya estaba fuera y dirigiéndose a su casa. Se fue a un rincón, como hacía siempre y, con cuidado de que nadie la viese, se apareció. Al instante siguiente ya estaba en su calle. Caminó a paso ligero a su casa. ¡Un momento! En la otra acera vio a alguien, a alguien que conocía muy bien...

- ¡James!- le gritó para que pudiese oírla.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por vuestros reviewws, y ahora por fin, la tercera y última parte ¡espero os guste!_

**Verdadero Amor**

_- ¡James!- le gritó para que pudiese oírla._

James se giró sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados hasta que al fin dio con Lily, que ya estaba cruzando la calle a su encuentro.

El chico, en un principio se sonrojó ligeramente, pero enseguida recuperó su compostura y se sacudió el pelo "a lo James", típico gesto suyo de siempre que Lily andaba cerca.

Habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts y, desde el primer momento en que la vio, James había caído rendido a sus pies, ante tal belleza. Logró por fin su ansiado sueño de salir con ella en el último curso de Hogwarts, séptimo, pero rompieron poco antes del año.

Diferencia de miras, según Lily. Cuando ella llegó a su lado y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, logró despertarlo del trance. A todo esto se sumaba la conversación que había tenido hace un momento con Dumbledore sobre la profecía y Lily y él.

Si por él fuese, no habría ningún inconveniente en cumplirla junto a ella¿pero y Lily¿Se lo habría dicho Dumbledore también a ella?

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Lily.  
- Ah... bien- respondió no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.  
- Otro que tal. A ver si volvemos al mundo de los vivos...- le dijo Lily con un asomo de tono burlón en su voz. ¿Otro¿Quién era el "otro"? James parecía algo mosqueado y Lily lo notó, así que prefería sacar las castañas del fuego.  
- ¿Te apetece tomar algo y hablamos?- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Ahora no me viene muy bien- respondió James con resignación. Había quedado con Sirius y llegaba un poco tarde...- Lo siento.  
Lily le miró extrañada.  
- ¿Pero por qué lo sientes?- le preguntó- Unas veces tan modesto y otras tan arrogante...  
Lily solía echarle en cara su arrogancia. Lo había hecho siempre.  
- ¿Te ha...Dumbledore...?- sintió con todas sus fuerzas el sacar aquel tema, pero por otro lado era inevitable.  
- Sí, ha hablado conmigo sobre...eso; aunque veo que no soy la única. James lo sintió aún más cuando vio la seriedad que se apoderaba del bello rostro de Lily al hablar de aquello.  
- ¿Y qué...opinas?- James notó que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. Lily suspiró profundamente. Aquello era inevitable. Tan inevitable como la respuesta, y los resultados que eso traería... Por mucho que ella sufriera.  
- Creo que, lo que nos ha propuesto Dumbledore sería lo mejor... sí,... para todos- respondió ella. James notó que no estaba muy convencida.  
- Oye, si no quieres...  
- Que sí, que sí...- y Lily forzó una sonrisa. Al verla sonriendo, James también sonrió.  
- Pues... tengo que dejarte. He quedado con Sirius...  
- Vale, ya hablaremos.  
- Sí, claro.  
Y, mientras se decían esto, se dieron otros dos besos y James salió corriendo, que si antes llegaba tarde, ahora mejor no hablar. Lily lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y, dando la media vuelta, recobró el camino a su casa. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de que nadie la estuviera esperando mordiéndose las uñas y echándose a sus brazos en cuanto la viese aparecer por la puerta. Recordó que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer independiente.

Aquellos felices años de la infancia ya habían quedado atrás, en el recuerdo.

Su hermana se encontraba en la cocina, como siempre, solo que esa vez, en lugar de estar desayunando, se encontraba tendiendo la ropa. Miró a Lily de reojo, viéndola entrar, pero no la dijo nada.

- La vida es muy complicada. Demasiado...- susurró Lily sentándose en la mesa. Petunia la miró molesta.  
- Sí, sobre todo la tuya...- reprochó sarcásticamente.  
- ¿Pero qué te pasa conmigo?- la preguntó Lily sin comprender a qué venía ese carácter por parte de su hermana. Petunia suspiró.  
- Me pasa que estoy harta. Harta de ti y de tus... cosas.  
- Nadie te ha pedido que las aguantes...  
- Ese es el problema. Que de repente se te aparezcan en tu casa unos tíos vestidos de forma extraña que te piden que localices a tu hermana para que la digas que sus, seguramente, importantísimos asuntos, son eso, urgentes.  
Lily cayó en la cuenta.  
- Aaaah! Así que es por eso. Pero Petunia...  
- ¡No, Lily!- su hermana la interrumpió a la vez que golpeaba su puño contra la mesa. Nunca había aguantado a los magos y sus cosas y su mundo, pero no recordaba haberla visto así, tan furiosa- Ahora escúchame tú a mí, porque yo ya estoy harta de hacerlo. No quiero saber nada más de esos... lo que sean. Lo que seáis. ¡Nada más¿Entiendes?  
Lily y ella se sostuvieron la mirada mientras se respiraba la tensión en el aire. De pronto Lily se levantó bruscamente y, sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de la de su hermana, dijo:  
- Pues tú tranquila, que no volverás a saber nada- Y, diciendo esto, salió de la cocina.

No volvió a dirigirse la palabra con su hermana.

Lily corrió al encuentro de Tom bajo el árbol de siempre, en la calle de  
siempre. Aún era de día, pero Lily no habría quedado con él a esas horas si no le necesitase, le necesitase de verdad. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas...

En cuanto giró la calle, le vio como siempre, solo que a la luz del día y con un aire de sorpresa bajo su máscara de cinismo. Saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. A él le debió pillar completamente por sorpresa, porque al principio no se movió, pero luego la devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- la preguntó en voz baja, casi en susurros, aún sin  
soltarse de ella. Lily le acarició el pelo suavemente. Todo aquello parecía salido de un sueño. Un sueño...¿O una pesadilla?...Lily prefirió no pensar en eso. Volver a dejarlo todo atrás para así poder estar con Tom. ¿Qué había de malo en eso¿Acaso era un pecado tan terrible el poder amar libremente al ser amado; aunque éste fuera la persona equivocada¿Quién era dueño de sus sentimientos?

A Lily le comenzó a doler la cabeza, así que se separó de Tom, mirándole a los ojos. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa.  
- Nada. Tom... – susurró - Todo es tan complicado...  
Tom la sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato. Luego suspiró y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Comenzaron a caminar. Anduvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, pasando por las calles vacías. Debía de ser la hora de comer.  
- Oye, Tom...  
Él se giró para mirarla; aunque ella dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo.  
- Dime- la contestó simplemente.  
- ¿Tú haces lo que debes o lo que quieres¿Estaría mal hacer lo que una quisiera, aún dependiendo montones de vidas de ello?- ella también se giró para verle, así que volvieron a sostenerse sus miradas, en silencio. Al cabo de un rato Tom apartó la suya hacia otro sitio.  
- Ya veo...- la dijo- Te encuentras en una buena encrucijada¿eh?  
De pronto paró de hablar, se soltó rápidamente de Lily y comenzó a mirar en posición de alerta a los alrededores. Lily le observaba desde atrás, sin entender.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.  
Tom se volvió hacia ella, haciéndola un gesto para que no hablase.  
Continuaba en posición de alerta. A Lily aquella situación la recordó al  
primer encuentro que tuvieron Tom y su hermana...

Un instante después de aquel pensamiento, Tom hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita y, a continuación, tenían a alguien tumbado en el suelo, ante ellos. Un momento, era una mujer...Tom se puso sobre ella, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza y sin dejar de apuntarla con ella.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres¿Quién te manda?- la preguntó Tom en voz baja.  
Lily supuso que hacía eso para no alertar al vecindario.

La mujer alzó por fin el rostro y Lily y Tom pudieron verla bien. Lily se tapó la boca de la sorpresa. Aquella mujer era la mismísima Dorcas Meadowes, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Lily había hablado en un par de ocasiones con ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Dorcas allí mismo, ante ella? Tom se puso rígido en cuanto él también la reconoció, mirando hacia todos los lados sin soltarla.

- ¿Estás tú sola?- la preguntó luego, mirándola fijamente. Dorcas no  
contestó, pero miraba fijamente a Lily. Tom comenzaba a impacientarse. Lily empezó a temerse lo peor, como Dorcas no contestase. . .  
- Te he hecho unas preguntas...¡Responde!- Tom alzó la voz y apretó más fuerte su varita. Aunque Dorcas hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer parecer que no perdía la compostura, se la notaba un aire de terror en su rostro.  
Seguro que si Tom la soltaba tan solo una décima de segundo, echaría a correr y ya no se la vería en las próximas cuatro manzanas. Lily empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que Dorcas dijera algo. Un temor comenzó a recorrerla el cuerpo, sin poder detenerlo. Tom alzó un poco su varita.  
- Muy bien...- dijo amenazante- Tú lo has querido. ¡Crucio!  
Dorcas dejó escapar un grito y se retorció de dolor. Lily cerró los ojos.  
Eso no...Eso no...  
- ¡Que contestes, puta¡Maldita zorra!- ahora la gritaba.

Dorcas ya no hacía nada por intentar mantener la compostura, se la veía claramente aterrada. Lily se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba temblando. No podía permitir aquello...Sin embargo, Dorcas no respondió y ahora Voldemort sí que había perdido la paciencia.

- No me dejas más opción que acabar contigo...¡Crucio!

Otra vez. Lily volvió a cerrar los ojos, con más fuerza y casi gritando. Si seguía así la iba a matar...

Otro grito...Y otro... Otro más... Eso no podía seguir así...

Lily ya se encontraba arrodillada tras Voldemort, con los ojos cerrados a la realidad, los oídos tapados a las súplicas por vivir...¿Por qué hacía todo eso¿Por qué Tom se comportaba de ese modo? Ese era el verdadero Voldemort...No, Lily se negó a creerlo.

Ella había conocido al verdadero Voldemort: se llamaba Tom y era completamente distinto...

- ¡Basta!- gritó finalmente. No supo ni de dónde había sacado el valor, pero automáticamente se había puesto en pie ante él y le estaba pidiendo que se detuviese. Tom paró repentinamente y dejó de poner su atención en Dorcas para prestarla en Lily. Parecía que él tampoco se creyese lo que ella estaba haciendo...  
- ¿Qué?- la preguntó simplemente con incredulidad.  
- Que pares...- se mantuvo firme- Por favor...- no supo si, en realidad, se lo estaba pidiendo o se lo estaba suplicando. Tom se quedó mirándola fijamente durante más tiempo del que Lily hubiera deseado. Dorcas aún se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Finalmente, Tom, para alivio de Lily, aflojó la varita y volvió a observar a Dorcas con cierto aire de...¿compasión? No, no era compasión. Era indecisión. Voldemort se encontraba indeciso. Él, que nunca había vacilado ante nada ni nadie...

No podía permitirlo...Apretó su mandíbula y una vez más parecía enfadado y, ante la asustada mirada de Lily, alzó su varita nuevamente, hacia Dorcas.  
- ¡No!- Lily no creía que ese tipo de cosas pudiera hacerlas dos veces en la vida. Le agarró a Tom del brazo, haciéndole detenerse. Volvieron a unir sus miradas.  
A Tom lo invadía la indecisión de nuevo. Por una mujer... No...No...No...Cerró los ojos para no tener que verla.  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
Una luz verde y cegadora... Pero oía unos sollozos a su lado. Eso despertaba en él una sensación que no podía, no quería, sentir y, cerrando él también los ojos a la realidad, guardó su varita en uno de los bolsillos y, dándose media vuelta, se fue...

Se fue sin mirar atrás. Lily se quedó allí, sola y desconsolada. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir aquello?...

No paraba de repetirse la misma pregunta. Echó, con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, un vistazo al cadáver de Dorcas Meadowes. Y una vez más, aquella sensación...Tenía que dejarla atrás...Tenía que dejarlo todo atrás...

Lily observó con rapidez la calle en donde estaban. Afortunadamente, ningún muggle había sido testigo de lo ocurrido. Lily tendría que avisar a la Orden de todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Dorcas...

Pero... Pero... ¿Culparía a Voldemort? Desde luego. Eso lo había hecho Voldemort, no Tom. Y si algo acababa de aprender Lily es que Voldemort y Tom eran personas distintas... Pero ni siquiera con eso podía dejar de quererlo... No podía dejar de quererlo porque Lily sabía muy bien la verdadera razón de el porqué estaba llorando...

Pero tenía que dejarlo. Ya no solo por la confianza que todos habían depositado en ella y en James sino también por salvar las vidas de las personas como Dorcas...

Sí, salvaría a esas personas... aunque no a su corazón...

En cuanto la Orden del Fénix tuvo noticias de lo ocurrido en seguida se presentaron en el lugar de los hechos. Pero no encontraron a nadie, solo al cuerpo sin vida de Dorcas Meadowes.

Pronto ya era de noche y Lily ya volvía a encontrarse de camino con su cita con Tom y Clyde. Había pensado muy a fondo si sería capaz de verlo aquella misma noche, pero era necesario...Como no, allí estaban los dos, bajo el mismo árbol de la misma calle. Solo que aquella vez había alguien más. La verdad es que hacía tiempo de la última vez que habían salido así, los tres juntos. Lily esperaba poder olvidarse de los percances que la habían sucedido durante el día, pero se dio cuenta de que el asesinato de Dorcas tardaría mucho en lograr borrarlo de su mente.

Cuando llegó a ellos, ambos salieron a su encuentro y Tom y ella se dieron el beso de bienvenida.

Entonces Lily sintió algo, esa sensación de desconsuelo, porque aquella tendría que ser la noche en que lo dejara con Tom. No podría seguir viéndole si había decidido contribuir a... No pudo decir la palabra porque el corazón se la había parado de repente.

Tom la notó nuevamente algo extraña y, para bien o para mal, se mantuvo algo distante a lo largo de la noche.

Seguramente aquella distancia se debía a lo ocurrido durante la tarde, ya que él y Lily no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Bueno, debía ser positiva y no pensar en aquella tarde, olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con Dorcas...

Olvidar... Olvidar... Quizás, por pensar algo, esa distancia era debida a la presencia de Clyde (en ese caso, habría que llamarlo pudor), pero Lily descartó aquello, ya que no era la primera noche en la que salían  
los tres juntos, y realmente todo estaba muy claro, por mucho que a Lily le  
doliese. Primero fueron a un bar de copas que Lily ya conocía de haber estado antes con Tom.

Éste se puso enseguida a jugar al billar con un hombre de color que rondaba por allí y que, por alguna extraña razón, parecía encantado con Tom (y eso que no se conocían), dejándoles a ella y a Clyde charlando en una de las mesas.

- ¿No le notas raro?- sacó Clyde el tema mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.  
- Déjale. Tiene sus días. Ya sabes cómo es...- disimuló Lily.

Clyde se encogió de hombros y siguió dándole a su bebida, cambiando bruscamente de tema y continuando con su charla.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando Tom hubo acabado su partida con el hombre anímico, y con el cual tuvo una de esas conversaciones en las que tan solo el hablante y el oyente se entendían todo lo que se estaban diciendo el uno al otro, estuvieron nuevamente fuera.

Recorrieron un camino distinto del habitual, pero que Lily también conocía. Le traía buenos recuerdos... Era el puente que pasaba por encima del río que pasaba por Londres. A esas horas se encontraba prácticamente vacío. En realidad solía estar relativamente vacío a todas horas del día. Clyde y Lily iban caminando tras Tom, que iba delante sin prestarles ninguna atención.

Lily decidió entonces que aquel era el momento. O ahora o nunca, luego sería más difícil. Lo sintió por Clyde, que no tendría porqué presenciar aquello, pero en fin... Se paró repentinamente, mirando al suelo. Clyde se paró también, extrañado. Tom le siguió, pero algo después, y ni siquiera echó la mirada atrás.

- Se acabó- dijo Lily tajante. Seguía mirando al suelo y la temblaba el  
labio inferior conjunto con las piernas. No se atrevía a echar la vista al  
frente. Aquella vez Tom sí se giró para verla, pero no parecía muy  
sorprendido. Estaba peor Clyde...  
- No será porque hoy...- comenzó a decir.  
- No.- le interrumpió Lily- Es que se acabó y se acabó. No podemos seguir así. No...- genial, ahora la ardían los ojos-...Me he dado cuenta de que yo...Yo no te quiero...  
El mundo se la hizo cuesta arriba. Una cuesta muy larga y oscura, a la par de dura. Consiguió que Tom abriese mucho los ojos y que Clyde no pareciera comprender su idioma. Tom dio la media vuelta y fue hasta ella, parándose justo delante de sus narices. Permanecía muy serio, abandonando su cinismo y su mutismo habituales. Lily no dejó de mirar al suelo y apretó los puños tan fuerte que casi sintió que, si apretaba tan solo un poco más, se iba a hacer sangre...

Aquello se le estaba haciendo mucho más difícil de lo nunca hubiera  
imaginado. Pero una cosa sí que la tenía clara: por mucho que la ardiesen los ojos, no iba a llorar, no podía hacerlo...  
- Entonces alza la mirada y dímelo a los ojos. Dime que no me quieres...- la dijo al cabo de un rato en pleno silencio. Lily sintió una ligera convulsión que la recorría todo el cuerpo. Aquello no... Aquello no...  
- ...Dime que no me quieres...- se lo repitió. No podía...  
- ¡Dime que no me quieres!- ahora la había cogido de los hombros. Y ella sí alzó la mirada. La alzó, y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que ella tanto había anhelado ver, pero...pero...no encontró palabras...Ni una sola...Tan solo una lágrima que ahora corría por su mejilla, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos...Tom la vio y abrió los ojos como platos. Lily notó como sus manos en sus hombros temblaban ligeramente mientras la iban soltando. Por primera vez, había visto a Tom realmente conmocionado...Esos momentos se hacían eternos...  
- ¡Esta vez si que no te me escaparas, maldito muchacho!- una voz  
interrumpió en aquella escena. Todos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía. Y allí, ante ellos, con una varita apuntándolos y con la otra sosteniendo una botella de ron medio vacía, se encontraba Morrison.

Allí estaba Morrison, varita en mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una botella de ron medio vacía. A juzgar por cómo iba tambaleándose (y por cómo olía), se le notaba que estaba borracho. Los tres lo notaron al instante y retrocedieron un poco.

Morrison dio un par de pasos hacia ellos sin bajar ni soltar la varita. De pronto se echó a reír como un loco.

Clyde, Lily y Tom lo miraban extrañados.  
- Dentro de nada...- Morrison comenzó a hablar cuando hubo parado un poco de reír- Estarás donde te mereces...- estaba mirando a Tom, pero luego desvió la vista a Clyde-...y tú también...Sí, la mala hierba...  
- Morrison, escucha...- Tom le hablaba en posición de alerta, acercándose poco a poco a él.  
- ¡No me interrumpas!

Morrison no necesitaba excusa para hacer lo que hizo a continuación, y mucho menos en su estado. De su varita apareció una luz. Una luz que iba dirigida a Tom...no le daría tiempo a reaccionar...Un chorro de sangre cayó al suelo a la vez que la silueta de un hombre se retorcía. Tom y Lily observaban con los ojos muy abiertos la profunda herida que se había formado en el costado de Clyde. Era muy profunda...

Morrison no parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer...

Clyde se volvió a retorcer sobre su herida y, tambaleándose, se apoyó contra el borde del puente que daba al río, aún en pie.

Tom parecía querer agarrarlo, pero era como si no se acabara de atrever a hacerlo. Un momento después, tan solo un momento después, Clyde cerró los ojos, de su rostro desapareció cualquier atisbo de vida y cayó...cayó al río...Iba cayendo despacio, como una película a cámara lenta. Tom se lanzó tras él, intentando agarrarlo antes de que cayera, pero no llegó a tiempo...

Cuando oyó el chapotear del agua, cerró los puños y golpeó con furia el borde del puente donde momentos antes había estado apoyado Clyde.

Lily lo observaba todo, asumiéndolo todavía, mientras sus ojos, ya antes llorosos, se llenaban aún más de lágrimas. Tom agachó su rostro entre sus puños, apretando la mandíbula. De repente alzó la mirada a Morrison, con su rostro contorsionado por la furia.

A Lily aquella vez la dio miedo... Y se fijó en sus ojos, que ahora comenzaban a ser inundados por un color rojo amoratado.

Ahora Lily y Morrison se encontraban ante Voldemort... Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Tom volvió a agachar su rostro, ahora ensombrecido y, sin que nadie lo contara, todo demasiado deprisa, dio un salto y se tiró por el puente al río.  
- ¡No!- gritó Lily alzando la mano ante su silueta ahora desaparecida.  
Corrió hasta donde había estado él para asomarse. No vio nada...Tom había desaparecido en el río. Sus lágrimas ahora rodaban, una detrás de otra...

Morrison lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aún no había soltado la varita... Era como si no se diera cuenta de nada...

Pero de repente se oyó algo. Lily volvió a asomar la cabeza y se encontró con una sacudida de agua, como un torbellino que se acababa de levantar. Algo saltó desde dentro, saliendo al exterior, hacia arriba. Era demasiado rápido, pero Lily pudo verlo... Era una especie de esqueleto viviente sosteniendo a un cuerpo sobre sus hombros...Era Voldemort sosteniendo al cuerpo sin vida de Clyde, su mejor amigo, su compañero de fugas en el internado...

Se había dado impulso y ahora iba cayendo al suelo, hacia Morrison,  
que lo miraba con el rostro dominado por el terror. Voldemort sostenía su varita entre sus manos... Una luz verde cegadora...

Después, nada...

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos tan solo vio a su alrededor al cadáver de Morrison tumbado sobre el suelo. Seguía estando en aquel puente, pero allí ya no había ni rastro ni de Tom ni de Clyde...

Habían desaparecido...

Oyó un sonido a su lado... No, varios sonidos...

La Orden del Fénix, toda al completo, se estaba apareciendo ante ella. Alguien los tendría que haber llamado...¿Quizás Tom...? Todos miraban a su alrededor y, cuando llegaban a Morrison, sus rostros se llenaban de pavor y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

Dumbledore, que se había aparecido en el centro del círculo que tenían formado, lo observó todo también, pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Después se acercó a Lily, que permanecía arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Lily?- la preguntó- Hemos tenido suerte de que aquel chico nos llamase advirtiéndonos de lo sucedido y diciéndonos que tú te encontrabas aquí y que necesitabas que viniéramos a buscarte...Es una lástima, pero colgó tan repentinamente que no nos dijo ni su nombre... El causante de todo esto ha sido Él¿verdad?

Lily no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio. Al final miró a Dumbledore y éste devolvió la mirada comprendiendo que así había ocurrido.  
- Muy bien, Lily- la dijo apoyándola una mano sobre su hombro- Con esta ya son tres...

...Pasó el tiempo...

Lily se encontraba observando fijamente a Harry, su hijo, que en esos instantes dormía plácidamente en la cuna. James debía estar en el piso de abajo, terminando de ver la película. Lily ya había subido porque estaba algo cansada. Decían que Voldemort había obtenido más poder últimamente, y se corría el rumor de que andaba buscando algo... algo de ellos.

Lily volvió a poner su atención en Harry. Era increíble, pero había veces que le recordaba un poco a él... No supo bien porqué. Quizás por su pelo, su pelo negro y alborotado, en verdad James y Tom se parecían mucho físicamente...

Hubo un prolongado silencio y una explosión... Se oyeron los gritos de James desde el piso de abajo:  
- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es éL¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.  
Lily se puso pálida y su corazón comenzó a ir a un ritmo desbocado. La luz verde... Un ruido... Alguien subiendo las escaleras...

Lily miró a Harry por última vez. Su hijo había sido su única razón de existencia en aquellos meses... No podía perderlo... No quería... No lo permitiría...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba él. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba Lily, solo que con el pelo un poco más largo y su mirada... su mirada... era aún más fría... más terrible...

Él se acercó amenazante, apuntando con su varita. No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos...

Lily retrocedió, pero no se apartó de delante de la cuna de Harry, que con el jaleo, se había despertado y ahora berreaba.

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor- era lo único que en esos momentos se le pasaba por la cabeza. No podía permitir que matara a su hijo...  
- Apártate, estúpida...apártate...  
Cuando oyó su voz algo en ella despertó. Ahora ya podía en paz... Eso era lo único que había estado anhelando.  
- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...  
Él no bajó la varita ni un instante, pero notó como la mano con que la estaba sosteniendo le temblaba ligeramente...  
- ¡He dicho que te apartes!- no quería que lo peor sucediera... Pero ella no se apartó.  
- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...  
Algo ocurrió. Tan rápidamente que él casi no se dio cuenta. Pero pasó. ¿Él lo había hecho?

La vio allí, tendida en el suelo después de esa luz verde y cegadora. La mano ahora le temblaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Se acercó muy despacio a ella, con inseguridad.

El niño no dejaba de llorar. Se agachó ante ella...

La zarandeó... Nada... La agarró entre sus brazos y observó su bello rostro, su bello rostro muerto...

- Lily...- la llamó en susurros- Lily...  
Ahora la zarandeaba con mucha más fuerza... ¿Por qué no respondía¿Era eso estar muerto¿Entonces por qué decían que cuando las personas morían parecían estar dormidas? Ella no estaba dormida... Estaba muerta...

Muerta... Muerta...

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón¿Por qué le ardían tanto los ojos¿Por qué no pudo tenerla¿Por qué...¿Por qué...?... Una risa...

No se lo creía... Tenía que ser una broma... Sí, una broma... O un sueño. Una pesadilla...

Luego ella se despertaría abrazada a él en su habitación, en su apartamento, y se besarían y se acariciarían y se susurrarían cosas al oído... Era eso... Rió aún más fuerte.

La risa estridente se fusionaba con los llantos del niño... Y después se llevaba una mano a la frente, y entonces dejaba de reír...

Dejaba de reír porque volvía a aquella terrible realidad en la que no solo su corazón había muerto... Y gritó... Gritó de desesperación... Gritó mientras una lágrima iba rodando por su mejilla...

Vaya, los chicos terribles también lloran, y eso era llorar...

Estaba llorando y dolía. Dolía la hostia...

Gritos desgarradores cubrieron el cielo nocturno. Gritos de un hombre condenado a vivir lejos de la felicidad...

Maldito Harry Potter... Maldito Dumbledore... ¿No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte porque no había podido... o porque no había querido? Ahora lo invadía una oscuridad absoluta junto a un silencio sepulcral... Se giró hacia el pequeño, el niño ya no lloraba y lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Maldito Harry Potter, tu has causado todo esto. Maldita profecía...- decía Tom fuera de sí- Todo por ese Dumbledore y sus paranoias... –gritó, estaba desesperado, dio un giro y paró justo enfrente de Lily que yacía tumbada en la mullida alfombra- Lily amor...- tenía apagada la voz, suspiró- Avada Kedavra.

No supo explicar cómo, pero la maldición había rebotado y .. le había pegado de lleno a él. Sintió como su cuerpo se separaba de él, como ardía por dentro, cómo moría... pero, no podía ser.

¿Era eso morir? Porque aquello le resultaba extrañamente familiar... Y reconfortante. Sí, familiarmente reconfortante... Porque entonces la vio...

Un cabello largo y rojo... Y unos ojos verdes y preciosos, preciosos como ella... Y la abrazó... y ella lo abrazó a él...

Y desapareció la oscuridad... Desapareció el silencio... Desapareció la soledad...

Bum bum...

_ ¿Oyes eso?..._

_ Sí..._

_Es mi corazón... que vuelve a latir... _

FIN


End file.
